battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-27510151-20170702223738
A new massive armored expansion has finally been completed, it contains the newest and most advanced armored vehicles developed and build by the Philippines. The Type 112 MBT is brand new MBT that features a 130mm smoothbore anti tank gun that is designed to penetrate most MBT frontal armor. The Type 112 is heavily armored in the front, it is a very well armored tank that can take on MBT's from the major nations, and it is real predator in jungle combat with its top speed of 80Kph and very good mobility and gun stabilization. It can fire a large variety of shoots from normal AP rounds to ATG's, one well placed shoot is all it needs to knock out a tank. The Type 112 incorporates the most modern sensors and computers, the countermeasures are also state of the art with a automatic 12,7mm turret that can act as CIWS and take down infantry, reactive armor, it can also be equipped with smoke launchers and hard kill points and more. The Type 66 APC is decently armored APC that can carry up to 16 fully equipped soldiers, it is immune to small arms fire and it can be equipped with missle/rocket countermeasures. The Type 66 can reach a speed of 116Kph and it can also be converted to a amphibious vehicle. Like the other new vehicles, it is easy to maintain and it shares a lot of parts with already existing Philippine vehicles. The Type 66 is also equipped with Philippine stealth and camouflage technology that makes it harder to detect, and it do not require to much fuel. The Type 100 IFV is a very mobile but still good armored vehicle, it has a 76mm auto loader and a 12,7mm coaxial gun and 4 wire guided anti tank missiles that can easily knock out tanks and other armored vehicles with a well placed side shoot. The Type 100 can carry 7 fully equipped soldiers into battle at a speed of 90Kph, and it is also a very dangerous tank in urban warfare with all its cameras and sensors that can easily detect enemy soldiers. The Type 100 is protected by armor that is immune to small arms fire and it is very strong against AT guns at the front, it can also be equipped with a large variety of counter measures aginst missiles. The Type 100 is on par to most IFV's around the world, and even superior to some. The Type 200 SPAAG is armed with two 35mm radar guided AA canons that has a very high rate of fire and very good accuracy, the onboard targeting systems transform any area where 3-4 of these vehicles into a no fly zone. The Type 200 has a max speed of 91Kph but with reduced armor, it can protect it self against small arms fire and some canon fire. Due to its armor it can also function as IFV that can rip infantry into little unrecognizable pieces of corpses if they are attacked in a open battle, but it is not build to take more than small arms fire and some canon fire. Type 44 MCV or mobile command vehicles is exactly what the name suggests, it is able to be deployed as a mobile command post that can coordinate operations. The Type 44 is specially build as command command center so it is not expected to take other roles, but when it is used as a command center it can do its job to perfection with the best computers and communication systems available, it is the dream of any front line command to say it directly. The Type 44 is not expected to see combat but if it should be attacked it will not be completely defenseless, it is protected by normal APC armor and a 12,7mm automatic turret machine gun turret that can act as CIWS or anti infantry, and it can also get out of danger at a speed of 90Kph. Type 50 armored reconnaissance vehicle is the eyes and ears of the the Philippine armed forces, it is a very good scouting vehicle that can reach a speed of 137Kph and still maintain enough armor to be immune to small arms fire. When the Type 50 is not on a scout mission it can be used as an armored car with its 25mm heavy machine gun and smoke grenades. This little machine can be the enemies worst nightmare do its speed and camouflage/stealth technology that makes it very hard to find, combined with its scouting abilities.